


Not another Incident like that

by Riyusama



Series: Prompt Requests - Spideyfist [5]
Category: Marvel, USM, Ultimate Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Request: Peter having issues facing his friends after the events in 2x25 Ultimate when the team were goblins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not another Incident like that

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So, for some odd reason I had a hard time writing this??? Idk why, but it was hard... e.e Also, I realized it too late but the settings and how it opened is totes the same as my other spideyfist prompt requests lol. But, I just enjoy or kinda headcanon that Danny always comes by Peter's place at night like that, for talks and etc ouo
> 
> Btw! Prompt requests for Spideyfist are still open you guys, so if ya want me to write for you no need to be shy! Message me on tumblr or just comment here ouo

**H** e sighed, shaking his head in dismay _‘It’s like one problem after a another.’_ Peter mused internally. Though of course, he can’t really say being asked to join the avengers was a problem but, the one thing that was currently lurking about in his head was the moment when he was fighting his friends who were turned as goblins. 

Peter should be happy, hell he should even be dancing around silly but… The image of his teammates as goblins now held part of a certain memory in him and Peter now has this dreading fear of that day coming back.

A sound was heard outside his room; the brunet was quick to sit up from his bed and look towards the window. His eyes narrowed when he saw tree leaves swaying about and that’s when he saw him.

A smile quickly graced Spiderman’s lips, standing up from his bed as he moved to the window and opened it “Well, I don’t think I remembered ordering a cutie to come over.” Peter said with a smirk as he crossed his arms against his chest.

Danny chuckled, moving to enter the room “I just thought I could drop by,” he said whilst looking at his boyfriend.

“Won’t you get in trouble with Fury and Coulson?” Peter asked, arching up an inquisitive brow.

“Nope,” Danny answered easily, walking to the brunet’s bed and setting himself down “You think it’s cool for me to sleep over tonight?” the blond asked with a tilt of his head.

“Definitely,” Peter maneuvered to his boyfriend, leaning down so he can press a soft kiss to the blond’s lips. He sat himself down on his bed again, fixing it up as Danny started to get rid of his shoes and be more comfortable when they both flopped down on the mattress.

As soon as Danny had laid with Peter, he turned to the brunet’s side; he pulled his boyfriend close, hugging the other and burying his face on Spiderman’s chest “Something’s been bothering me.” Danny admitted, voice slightly muffled.

Peter arched up one brow, looking at the other in question. Though, there was already a dreading feeling in his chest going down to the pits of his stomach. He combed his fingers on his boyfriend’s golden locks, in a soothing manner “Yeah? What’s it about?” he asked, afraid that his voice might have been borderline stuttering.

“I’m worried about you.”

The brunet looked even more puzzled than, earlier. He looked down to Danny and saw that the other was already looking up at him “And you’re worried why?”

“Because I can tell something’s bothering you,” Danny answered easily.

A sigh left Peter’s lips, laying back fully on the mattress as he stared at the ceiling “So, you feel bothered because you know something’s bothering me? Am I getting this correctly?” he asked, scrubbing his hand to his face as Peter felt a slight headache coming to him… his boyfriend really does know how to mess up words into puzzles at times.

Danny only answered with a hum, fingers playing along his shirt.

He couldn’t answer for a moment, Peter stared blankly at the ceiling, one hand brushing through Danny’s locks as the other laid underneath his head. The room suddenly got silent, no other noise other than, each other’s breathing and the sound of their heartbeats until–

“What have you been thinking about?”Danny asked again more clearly this time.

Peter glanced back to his boyfriend; he knows he can’t lie to Danny. So, he’ll spill out the truth slowly “The avengers?” he tried at first, knowing his tone already changed to one that the blond could easily pinpoint to false.

“I see,” Danny replied and hugged Peter even tighter, nuzzling at his chest.

Peter could only sigh in defeat, he really can’t lie to the blond “It’s about the goblin serum.” he admitted, closing his eyes and even covering up his face with his arm.

At his confession, he felt Danny sit up. The blond took a hold of his hand, moving it so he could look at his boyfriend’s face “You′re worried about Osbourn?” he asked gently.

“More than, that.” he looked away.

“Peter you’re gonna have to be more specific–”

“I’m scared alright!” The brunet suddenly burst out, closing his eyes and moving himself to the side away from Danny “When you all turned into goblins, I was scared shitless Danny,” Peter admitted, willing the images of his team in green skin from memory to go away.

“Peter,” the blond tried, putting a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

Yet, Peter quickly shoved it away, sitting up as well as he looked at Danny with wide wild eyes, his breathing hurried and a horrified look plastered upon his expressions. He didn’t feel like being touched all of a sudden, he couldn’t bear it at the moment. 

“Is that why you’ve been avoiding your team lately?” Danny asked in a slight mumble, looking down on his hands.

Spiderman groaned, their conversation was taking a toll on him “It wasn’t that bad–”

“Peter.” Danny saying his name in serious tone of voice made the brunet look at him, there was that look in the blond’s eyes that told him Iron Fist knew what he was talking about. Peter could only pull his legs to his chest, looking down so he wouldn’t have to face Danny.

“I’m sorry,” Peter apologized, hiding his face with his arms this time “I just don’t l know what I’ll do if I ever lost you guys.”

“You’ll never lose us,” Danny said, he stretched out his hand to the other, cautious if he can touch his boyfriend or not. Iron Fist gently took hold on Peter’s arm, the brunet looking up at him as though he was a lost and confused child, staring at Danny like he knew all the answers to his questions… Danny really wished he had all the answers.

“I just don’t want another uncle Ben incident to happen,” Peter murmured softly.

Danny scooted to Peter’s side, wrapping his arms around Peter to give him a big warm hug “Don’t worry, I’ll never let that happen,” 

“I had to save you, you know? You can′t just tell me you won’t let that happen.” Peter grumbled, yet he let his head fall to Danny’s shoulder. He started to relax in the blond’s arms, a feeling relief washing over him in being in the mere presence of his boyfriend.

“Yeah, but I promise. _**That**_ will never happen,” he reassured, kissing the top of Peter’s head.


End file.
